


beggin' you to save me

by gravitational



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Begging, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitational/pseuds/gravitational
Summary: Richie never expected Eddie to beg.





	beggin' you to save me

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Begging - Richie / Eddie
> 
> "Hurricane" - Halsey

"Hey... hey, it's okay, baby, you're okay..."

The voice reached Eddie as if through a fog, just plain enough for him to whimper and turn his head away, into the pillows to hide. He was only vaguely aware of the hand resting gently on his hip, of the thumb brushing abstract patterns across his skin. Most of his focus was on the fingers of another hand, two of them spread apart inside him, a dull and constant pressure he still didn't know if he enjoyed.Breathing out a soft sigh, Eddie stirred under his boyfriend's touch, forcing his eyes open to glance up at him.

Richie knelt between his thighs, watching him with worry plain in his eyes. He was sans glasses - he had been for the past few months, since he'd been convinced to try contacts - and distantly, it was kind of funny, seeing him without the fishbowl effect. Eddie gave a soft laugh, breath hitching as he shifted again, letting his legs fall apart once again. Richie's eyes widened momentarily as he glanced down between them, then back up to his face. "We don't have to do anything, Eds, I can just - I can suck you off if you want, it's okay - "

"No," Eddie mumbled, and his voice was already hoarse. He cleared his throat, adjusting the tense grip he had on the sheets at his side and letting go to reach for Richie with one hand. Richie was quick to grab it, lacing their fingers together and leaning up to press a delicate kiss to his forehead. Eddie was certain he felt nearly feverish - even now, he was burning up, flushed red and panting softly with every breath, torn between drawing away from the pressure between his thighs or pressing down harder. "No, I want to - it's just... I haven't before, and it feels... kinda weird?"

Richie gave a soft sigh, squeezing Eddie's hand as he sat back on his heels, looking him over with clear hesitation. "I don't want to hurt you," he confessed softly. "Is it a good weird? If it's a bad weird, we can stop, I promise, you don't have to do anything you don't want to - "

But Eddie shook his head, squeezing his boyfriend's hand in return as he readjusted himself on the bed, doing his best to ease some of the unbearable heat burning him from the inside out, centered around his groin, around Richie's fingers deep inside him. _Big hands,_ he thought wildly, remembering every time those same fingers had driven him insane doing even daily things - holding a cup, flipping someone off... "I want to," he repeated, trying for insistent and landing somewhere around desperate. "Richie, c'mon, I just freaked out a little, I'm okay - I want this..."

"Are you sure?" Richie asked, doubt still plain on his face even as he glanced back down. Biting his lip, he twisted his wrist just enough for Eddie to jerk and whine, relaxing around the feeling; the sudden darkening of his eyes sent a rush through Eddie, one he ached to feel again. "You know you can tell me to stop at any time, right?"

"I know, Rich, c'mon," he pleaded, his voice cracking as he braced one foot on the mattress, seeking leverage for him to push back onto his hand, and fuck, okay, yeah, he could work with this, with that new feeling... Richie's breath faltered, and Eddie was quick to glance back to him, whimpering low in his throat when he realized his boyfriend was just... watching now, eyes fixed on the amateur roll of his hips. Shame and desire alike bringing a brighter flush to his cheeks, Eddie bit his lip, tightening his grip on Richie's hand as he repeated the motion, trying his best to take those two fingers deeper. "Please, I can - I can handle it, I promise..."

Richie was silent, though his breathing was audibly labored now, as though _he_ were the one with asthma, not Eddie. Clearing his throat, he merely shook his head, cautiously pressing a third finger past Eddie's rim, and fuck, okay, God - he bucked into the feeling with a muffled groan, his back curving up off the sheets. Fuck, he could get used to this, he could - he could learn to like it, maybe he already did, especially with Richie's eyes on him, so dark and searching and intense... "Not - not yet," Richie said roughly, shaking his head, whether in denial or to clear it, Eddie wasn't sure. "Keep talking?"

At first, Eddie was clueless, bewildered - and then it hit him, as he pushed down onto Richie's hand, mouth falling open around a broken moan. Maybe someone else would have laughed, would have teased Richie, would have done anything except what Eddie did, which was obey. "D - don't stop," he pleaded, his voice cracking as he braced himself on the mattress, squirming away from the pressure of Richie's fingertips against his walls. God, already he was growing used to it - more than that, growing to _like_ it, and - "Please don't stop, it's - it's so good..."

Richie was watching in what seemed almost like awe, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. It would have been satisfying, if Eddie had the brainpower to spare; as it was, he could only whine, aching for far more than Richie's gaze at the moment. "Y - yeah?" the older boy managed, and god, he sounded broken, as if he was the one with three fingers spread open and moving inside him - moving, twisting, pressing up, and Eddie choked on a cry, arching into the rush of sensation. "God, Eds, you look - you look perfect..."

He choked out what was almost a laugh, his grip on Richie's hand nearly crushing. His boyfriend's fingertips were pressing up against his spot, gentle as always but no less maddening, especially considering he'd never managed it on his own - his own hands were too small, his fingers too short, but Richie... Richie was his first for everything, and at any other time, that thought would've been enough to make him cry. Here, now, he was close to sobbing for a different reason entirely, the unfamiliar feelings threatening to overwhelm him quite before they even got started. "Please keep going," he breathed, throat aching, his voice raw. "Please, c'mon, I n - need it, please..."

"You're okay," Richie breathed, as though he had no other words to say. "You're okay, baby, c'mon, just - just relax," and then he twisted his hand again, spread his fingers wide and pushed them in deeper, and Eddie had never been so grateful for the fact that his mother was still away, because the cry he gave was far, far too loud, and yet he had no way to choke it back. "Easy, baby, it's okay... it's okay, you're doing so good, you're so good for me..."

From there, the words began to fade, blurring into a haze that filled Eddie's head and made him tremble with every uneven breath. Richie squeezed his hand, and Eddie did the same, acting on instinct as his body moved alone. At this point, he didn't even know if he could stop - and god knew he didn't want to, not with the white heat flaring up his spine with every cautious roll of his hips. "N - need you," he gasped, whining when the feeling became too much to bear. "Need you, Richie, I can - please - "

The other boy hesitated once again, stilling his hand and giving Eddie a look he knew had to be skeptical - he wasn't going to waste the time to check. "I can get you off like this if you want, Eds, it's okay - "

"No," he choked out, squirming back onto his boyfriend's hand, because he'd be damned if he was going to let Richie's nerves get in the way of this. It had taken Eddie himself long enough to even agree, and he refused to let Richie back out now. "No, Rich, I want - I want y - your cock, c'mon, I can take it, just _please - "_

He could practically feel the shudder that went through Richie then. "Jeez, okay," he breathed, heaving a sigh. "I have to - I have to pull my hand out, okay? Just don't... don't die or anything, I'm not gonna stop."

Eddie huffed out a breath in response, shuddering as he forced himself to go motionless, laying there quivering against the sheets. Still, he arched with a broken whine as Richie did as he'd said, privately stunned by how much he already missed being full... but watching Richie work his pants off, seeing the length of him and imagining it inside, god, that made it worth it. Glancing up higher to his face, seeing the way he looked nearly stricken with lust, well...

Maybe begging wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> From my personal Kinktober ripoff. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments / criticism welcome.
> 
> <3


End file.
